A Collection of Spoofs
This page belongs to Feather This is a page of spoofs I created (no links, people) so enjoy. 1. Jayfeather is Rude (contest entry for Nighto) deaf of kitz of bumblefac and doveidontcare Jayfeta lookd out of his den. 2 kits wer playin relintlesliy in mud and Jayfeta decidedhe would go turbo on them get out of the mud you musebrans, jayfeta cheese yelled at da kits. dakits and scremed and jumped 50 kilametreds high befor landin and dying in a pile of cat dirt jayfetacheeseman flikd hiss tale. he thoughtt dat cats that landed in cat dirt were funny. tooo bad da kitz dyed b4 jayfeta the cheeze man could appreciated the axe of da kitz oh noooo, dovewin, da kitz moder moaned. bumbelstrip wiell be sad. those wer hiz kiz, she said. purday's stuff fayjeather decided he woz gunna annoy teh eldas. yo purdy, he said. yu uglay who u calin ugly u mouse-poop purdy replies. jayfetathecheesemanwhowasalsomousepoop unsheafed his claws and moawed, purdy u ar an idiot u are mouse poop but i am jayfetathecheesemanwhowasalsomousepoop. then jayfetathecheesemanwhowasalsomousepoop hurted purday and then ran away. firestar confesses he eats mcdonalds AAAAAAYEEEEEE, jayfeta yeled. a kittypet had stooded on hiz tail. you fox poo, jayfeta hizzd. he spat in da kitypets face wen hi relized dat da kittypet waz firstar! oh no, im sorry firstar, jayfeta apolajized. i thougt u looked like a kittypet. u chicken nugget! firesta moawed at jayfeta. wat is chiggen nukket? jayfetathecheesemanwhowaslomousepoopandachickennugget asked hiz forma leader. it is yummy 2leg fod, firestra relpied. u will lovit. i used 2 eat mcdnalds ever day. wot in da name of sTRAcLAN is mcdonalds? jayfeta asked. it is obviouslie gonna be yuck coz kittypet food is grosce. because kittypees alswats eat bad food like rabbit poo. leav mi alon firestar. i need to find my new appentrice. hi went ot find skeeclin. yellowhocares calls jay a piefcae sop, jayfetathecheesemanwhowasalsomousepoopandachickennugget, sed yellowgrumpylady. what r u doin her, yellogrumpyladywhoneverhasbaths, jayfeta grumbeled. go away. i ned 2 find me mediicne cat son. RESPECTA UR ELDAS U PIE-FCE, yellowgrumplafy shoutad at jayfeta. I NO U KILAD PURDI. u r evel u mustsu go to teh drak forset. imma not goin anyware you pee hole, jayfetathecheesemanwhowasalsomousepoopandchickennuggetsandapieface yellid. geddout of my way u idot. how dar u u poop, yello grumpface yolwed. jayfeta ran away. leafpapes and yeling EVERYONE STIOP WERE U AR, yellolady yelled. CATH JAYFETATHECHEESEMANWHOWASALSOMOUSEPOOPANDCHICKNNUGGETSANDPIEFACES HAS KILED PEOPL SO KIL JAYFETA!!! jayfeta ran away. im innocent, im no kil purday, jayfeta scremed. pls no kil moi wen u have french lessohns asked flamtile, stoppi in his tarcx. what is french lessons? jayfeta asked. u stupid cat! cloudstra yowled. u no no gramma! what da heck iss garmar? jayfeta yelld. u not no da language of tawolegs? askd a random cat dat was de.d y do i car abot twoligs jayfeta yels tolegs kill cats!!!1!111 it sed on te Moonpol dayly jayfeta showd da dead straclan cats a borag wif werds onnit. what da heck is dat? straclan moawd. it is leafpapas, jayfeta yowled. nwes for cattsas okai, we leave now. starclan decidedd. phew, jayfeta moawd. i new dat borage wasg onna be usefel on daye Jayfeta is fraymed by bumbelstrip JAYfeTATHEMANwitcheSEwhowasALsOmouSEpooPandchiggennukketSandPiEfAces! yels bumblstrp. yas? asks jayfeta milk man aslo, u speltted mye nam rong. i dona car! bumblerudefac yels. u killead mai kittenz wich dovwin fynaly desided to hav for me! bumblbarni, jayfeta shoutes. i no kil ur babes. dey jumped fifti kilametreds into da sky be4 i sed that day wer funnay katsz. MAI CHILDRAN LANDAD IN CAT POOP, JAYFETA! bumblerude yellows. 'u remind me off yellogrumpayfac,' jayfeta moos, flikingd hisz tlaei . she yelad ta me in da last twoo chpatsers. i don car! bumlecry was striping now. he sobbd and sobed until he youled, dovwin lovs mai kittnz too! no i don, dovewin pounted out, arivin in da sene out of nowhare. WHAD? bumblestrip yelws. ARE U AN IDOIT? U DON LOV ME KITTAS? THEN U AR A POO FACE! i lik how we aer al syin poo and nt dung or dirt, dovwing chuckeld. also, jayfeta, da last to chaptes ware halariyas. i hop nighto da ledder liks dem to, even dough we may not win da comptest. w8, bumblestrip asks. we waer doin dis for a contest? the reeliezashun MAI KITTAS HAT DO DIE BCOSS OF A STOPUD CONTST?! bumelstrip yowld hiz greef to da skai. no, dats not it, u idiot, jayfeta slapped bumblestirpe's fac. we ar ina stori so day didnt di fo rel. THATS NOT TRUE! bumblestrpe leaped at kjayfetah. then blundaclan strats fighing. k the end